Fading Whispers Collection: You Said It Yorself
by ael.jml
Summary: Tag to 2x14 'Erin's Mom'. #Linstead


**A/N: Hey guys, I am really sorry but I have to put "**_**Rambo to the Rescue" **_**on the back burner. I am falling behind in school right now and I have always been a straight A student. I will be doing little tags here and there to some other shows and "**_**Hawaii Five-0."**_

**This is my first story that is not "**_**Hawaii Five-0"**_ **so please review if you like it.**

**Today I have written a tag to **_**Chicago P.D. 2x14 titled "Erin's Mom". Chicago P.D. **_**airs every Wednesday on **_**NBC **_**at 10/9c**_**.**_

**There was a conversation between Halstead and Lindsay when they were staking out Nick Vosh that made me want to write a tag.**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction using characters from the "**_**Chicago P.D." **_**world. Both Detective Erin Lindsay, Detective Jay Halstead and Nick Vosh are characters created and owned by Matt Olmstead and Dick Wolf, and I don not claim any ownership over them or the world of "**_**Chicago P.D." **_**I hope Matt Olmstead and Dick Wolf do not mind me using their characters.**

You Said it Yourself

by

**o0o**

"Couldn't sleep the other night."

Detective Jay Halsted broke the silence between his partner and girlfriend, Detective Erin Lindsay, while they were staking out Nick Vosh a possible offender. Erin looked over at Jay. "So I was up watching TV, and I saw this Doctor talking about commitment phobia. He was saying it had to do with family patterns and survival instincts." Erin raised her brow at Jay. "I'm just saying, you know, Bunny's been married, what, five times?" Jay shrugged.

"Don't try to psychoanalyze me, Jay." The corner of Erin's mouth formed to a small smile. "Have you given any more thought to weather or not we are going to tell Voight?"

"No, were not telling Voight." Jay shook his head. Erin smiled, she kind of thought it was hot, thm sneaking around as a couple.

"He pardoned Burgess and Ruzek."

"Burges was shot, her and Ruzek are an exception to the rule." Jay looked at her. "Do you want to take a bullet so that Voight will give us his blessing?"

"I'd take a bullet just to come over to your house tonight." Erin raised her eyebrows.

"What part of your body would you sacrifice?" His mouth formed into a smile and he laughed.

Erin thought for a moment and sucked in a breath. "Uh," Jay looked over at her with his lips pursed in a smile. "Shoulder?" Erin looked at him their eyes never leaving the others. "A fleshy part of the thigh."

"Now I feel special." Jay nodded and looked out the windshield.

"You should." She said as she turned her head to focus on what was going on in front of them.

**o0o**

**|14 hours later|**

"Halstead, Lindsay," Sargent Voight called out. "My office."

Halstead and Lindsay glared at each other, '_Does Voight know?_'

"Yes?" Erin and Jay asked at the same time.

"You both look like you just saw a ghost." Voight said. "Shut the door and take a seat."

"Look, I know we've done this before," Voight paused to grab a file out of his desk. Erin and Jay took a quick glance at each other. "But we need to do it again." Voight sighed.

"What exactly is _it_ that we are doing?" Jay asked.

"Getting your gun re-registered. They lost your paperwork." Voight handed them their files. "You will need to go by the end of next week."

"Okay, is that all?" Erin questioned.

"Yeah, you booth are all set to go home once you finish." Voight dismissed them.

"Have a good weekend." Jay said as he left and shut the door behind him. Everyone else had gone home for the weekend but Jay and Erin were still doing paperwork. "That was close." Jay said as he followed Erin into the break room to get some coffee.

"You're telling me, I thought we were dead." Erin half laughed as she poured her and Jay a cup. Just then they heard Voight's office door close and footsteps coming toward the break room.

"Lock up when you're done." Voight said. "Have a good weekend."

"You too." Erin called out. Once they both had their cups of coffee they went back out into the bullpen. Erin and Jay kept stealing glances at each other at different times.

"You know, were never going to finish we keep staring at each other."

Jay got up from his desk and walked over to hers. Wow, Lindsay, you're almost done."

"Yeah because I'm not just staring at you." She said in her low raspy voice.

"You just gotta kick my ass at everything, huh?"

"All. Finished." She teased and waved her paperwork in his face. He pulled her up by her arm and kissed her. Once they broke for air they stared into each others eyes.

"That was for teasing me." Jay smiled.

"Didn't say I was done teasing you then."

"Oh? Really?"

"Mmhmm, trust me, if that's what it takes then so be it." Erin said as she loosened from his grip and ran around the bullpen with her paperwork. "Come and catch me."

Erin ran to the break room and tried to shut the door. Jay pushed it open and grabbed her. Jay leaned down and kissed her, after about a minute they broke for air. "Got ya," Jay teased. Erin smiled. "Wanna finish this at my place?"

Erin nodded and they hurried to get out of the break room. "You didn't finish your paperwork."

"I'll take it home." He shrugged.

"I'm gonna go start my car." Erin told him as she zipped her coat.

"Okay I'll lock up."

Outside Erin was at her car trying to start it. "Damn thing," She sighed. "Start." She pleaded as she bounce up and down on her seat. Everytime she turned the key it made the same grumbling noise.

"You ready?" Jay asked as he walked down the steps of the precinct.

"No, this damn car won't start."

"Here, let me try," Jay offered.

"No, I'll just call 'AAA'."

"I have jumper cables."

"Fine." Erin sighed.

Finally Jay was able to jump Erin's car and they were on the way to Jay's' house.

o0o

"You want me to make you something to eat?" Jay asked Erin.

"Nah, I ate a protein bar before we left the precinct."

"Suit yourself." Jay shrugged and walked over to the stool she was sitting on. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," She sighed. "It's just my mom."

"Bunny?"

"That's my mom."

Jay pulled her into a hug, "Trust me, she is going to be fine."

"You said it yourself. I can't trust her. I don't want anything to happen to Teddy." She said as Jay dropped a kiss to her head and inhaled her scent.

"How is he doing?" Jay asked.

"He seems to be fine. I mean, the last time I saw him he was doing okay."

"Good. So what do you wanna do." Jay pulled out of the hug.

"Movie?" Erin smiled.

"I'll get the popcorn." Jay half shouted.

o0o

'..._run! It's a stampede...'_

"I love this movie." Erin said speaking of '_Jumanji'._

"Gotta give it to _Robin Williams, _all of his movies are great."

"When Hank and Camille took me in, I was obsessed with this movie, Camille and I would always watch it together." She smiled sadly at the memory. Jay rubbed soothing circles on her back as they were cuddled with the popcorn and each other.

Jay paused the movie. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah, not really, just play the movie." Erin tried to reach the remote. Finally Jay hit play and continued to rub circles on her back.

o0o

Once the movie was over, Jay tried to move but was weighed down by Erin who had fallen asleep.

"Erin," Jay shook her. "Wake up, Er."

"Hmm," She stirred in her sleep.

"Wake up, you wanna go to bed?"

"Yeah." Erin said groggily. Once they got to the bedroom, Erin got into the bed and went right back to sleep. Jay quickly followed.

'I _really_ like this_._' He thought as he drifted off into a slumber.


End file.
